The Ultimate Xover Race
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Soon to come to you. Xover of Skulduggery Pleasant and Teen Titans. Skulduggery revs his Bentley, Cyborg's baby is in turbo. Who's is faster? The ultimate race, coming soon to a computer near you.(Any suggests as to more characters, dosent have to race in a car, feel free to leave them in a review)
1. Chapter 1

**Xover of Skulduggery Pleasant and Teen Titans. Skulduggery revs his Bentley, Cyborg's baby is in turbo. Who's is faster? The ultimate race, coming soon to a computer near you.**  
**Note: I have no idea if any of the places mentioned(besides Roarhaven in the SP books) even exist. But thats the awesomeness of having an imagination as great and spectacular as mine! :)**

* * *

Skulduggery reved his Bentley. Cyborg's baby the T car is in turbo. The race was on. First one to the end of the isle and back around the tip of Dublin's ancient historic burial ground and back in Roarhaven was to be named the Ultimate Cavalier Driver of the Century. Raven stood on the side lines, her expression was her usually impassive stoicism covered by her purple hood. She and Starfire was assigned to watch the race from the skies and make sure the races followed the guidelines. The rules were simple.

Win the race in first place.

Skulduggery tilted his hat and grinned gleefully at Valkyrie. She rolled her eyes and Skulduggery blew her a last kiss. Cyborg was wiping the window with his left hand and adjusting the mirrors with the other. Beast Boy was squirming so badly Robin didn't know if he was holding BB too tightly or if he needed to pee. Beast Boy shaped shift into a dog but was still hooked on a leash. He turned into a snake but Robin had him by the tail. The he transformed into a little fly and buzzed his way over to the T car. Cyborg saw the microscopic fly with his new enhanced vision spectators and pushed the big red button labeled underneath BB swiper. A giant hand emitted from the truck and too a giant fly swatter and swacked Beast Boy to the ground. He fell unconscious and switched back, the giant hand picked him up by the pants and dropped him into Robins arms. Beast Boy woke up and smiled doofiedly at Robin who at which dropped him to the ground.

Ghastly cleared his throat and raised the red flag. "Are we ready to begin?" He was answered by the sounds of engines churning. Before he could say his next line Ravel stepped up behind him and took the flag from behind. His eyes sparkled like a small childs as he coughed and said, "we will start at the count of three. One-" Ghastly whacked him upside the head and glared at him.

"Two-" he started to say. Then Ravel retaliated and grabbed Ghastly in a choke hold. But being the better at wrestling seeing as he was trained by his mother, Ghastly quickly took the upper hand and had Ravel at his mercy. Before he could say the next number though Ravel had tripped Ghastly and was reaching for the fallen flag. The guys wrestled and squirmed, grunting and dragging each other to the ground to stall the other from getting the final count down but suddenly they were being flanked by an annoying shrilling sound and they covered their ears.

Over by the two cars Valkyrie and Raven were both hunking the horns and glaring at the too imbeciles. "Knock it off." Raven said chipped and sternly. Her eyes glowing a deathly red.

"Really, you two have to do this now? At least do it behind a closed door." Valkyrie said.

Both men got up and brushed themselves off, trying very hard but failing to bide their blushes. They both picked up the flag and flaired it together. "Three!"

The one syllable wasnt even out yet before they were coughing from the dust. And the race had begun.

* * *

**Having trouble uploading and updating stories using the kindle or tablet? Well I just found a way to do it without having to turn on my computer and having to rewrite the whole story.**

**If you have a kindle or tablet(fair warning. Im not 100 percent sure this will work on the tablet -because i am using the kindle fire but there shouldnt be any real difference.)**

******!If you don't know how to COPY or SELECT ALL PLEASE pracrice first on fake note BEFORE you do it on actual update.!**

**If you have a kindle or tablet and you use the notes in the downloaded materials such as books to write the updates instead of having to use the paper then this is how you do it.**

**Open your email to a new composing screen. Going back to the note select SELECT ALL, then COPY. (If you dont know which is which i would suggest using a fake/decoy note because the kindle will delete it if you erase it and you cant go back to what you wrote.)**

**COPY the note/update into the compose. You HAVE to select a person to SEND it to(just send it to yourself, its much easier. SEND the UPDATE. Then go to SEND FOLDER. Open the sent email. COPY the UPDATE. Then open Fanfiction or Fictionpress and SAVE IT. **

**Now you have updated your story without having to wait for the computer to load. If this helps anyone I'm glad to be of service. **

**This will be noted on my profile too, just in case.**

**Happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say, I know nothing about cars. I know how to open them, start them and drive them in reverse and almost run down the cranky neighbors mail box until I get my permit. Other than that not much. ;)**

* * *

The dusty dirt path rumbled under the tires of Skulduggery precious car. He gave his body all the gas she could have and zoomed down the racing lane nearly at the speed of sound. If the car could talk it would purr the astonishing feeling of the world zipping by her. Skulduggery took the bends spinning around in the spot then curved in the street and quickly passed the base mark.

Cyborg made his way down the track and admired the pair of the Tcar. He quickly reached maximum speed and sailed on behind Skulduggery. He moved up toward the window and waved.

Skulduggery reached his hand out the window and flexed hid fingers. The ground in front of the T Car shifted into a ramp and the Tcar flew up in the air. Skulduggery dodged the impact and went around Cyborg flashing his lights.

"So that's how you want to play uh?" he yelled. "Well then take this!" He pushed a button and a giant metal hand picked up the Bentley's bumper and dragged it behind the Tcar. Cyborg laughed at Skulduggery trying to free himself from the the metal arm. The Bentley virrued in the dirt. Skulduggery tried to push the air at Cyborg to make him slip the wheel but he didn't waver. Skulduggery was getting angrier by the second, "your messing up the paint job! Do you how hard it is for me to keep her clean!"

"My baby is a state of the art custome made 100,000 horse power plasma turbine engine, has rocket boosters, hover jets, several big weapons, can cross any surface including your big ego _AND_ has rollers." He smiled.

"This is a 1954 Bentley R type Continental, one of only 208 ever made, six cylinder, 4.5 liter engine, power locks retrofitted, climate control, satelite navigation and a cup holder for each seat. In other words my cars the best because its mine."

"No! Mine is the best. I made your myself!"

"No! Mine!"

"No! Mine!"

they kept at this for several gaps back and forth until they were throwing insults at each other.

"Hello. Ah yes he's here. Oh Mr Pleasant, it's the junk yard, they want their crap back."

"Oohragg." Skulduggery gawked. "Don't listen to him. He's jealous that he doesn't have you. Didn't someone tell you you couldn't make a car out of a toaster over!"

"Skull for a head!"

"Metal container!"

"Bone brain!"

"Blue boy!" A blast of magic energy interrupted their heart felt conversation sending debris in their eyes. The blast came from above and when they looked up a jet plane hovered over them and when they looked up Skulduggery waved his hat and honked. Dexter sent another blast destroying the metal arm. Skulduggery skided around and now Cyborg and Skul were head to head.

Meanwhile Raven and Starfire were being the referees and making sure the racers were still in the race. Raven flew up and glided net the the air jump Dexter was leaning out of. "If you want to race then you have to have your own vehicle."

"Well it so happens that not only do I have this temporarily-

"Stolen." Saracen shouted from the cockpit.

"_Borrowed _jet but also a car in the back. Can I join now?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Jump right in."

"Ohhhh! We are to have more friends join this evening occasion? What fun!" Starfire looped around Raven several times. They moved out of the way as Dexter strapped himself. "Captain we are ready for departure."

"Don't crash the car. We still have to take it back." Saracen said.

"Yeah yeah stop being such a worry wort." He started the engine and Saracen lowered them closer to the ground. "Ready? In three, two, one." The red Renault DeZir skirted the ground and raced up to Skulduggery. Dexter waved him on and zoomed in front of him Cyborg google eyed him and swerved in front of Dexter. Dex skided to the side and reapproached the other side, Cyborg bumbed him but he wasn't there. Dexter floored the break at the last second and was suddenly on Cyborgs right side. Dexter pulled up the window and Cyborg called out. 'You can drive somewhat but lets see if you can keep up. Turbo!"

The rear jets bursted the Tcar forward and Cyborgs mouth went flying across his forehead as he screamed. "Aaaahhhhhh! Wwaaahhhhoooo!"

Skul stepped on the gas and Dexter blasted a long strem of magic to burst him and Raven and Star were left in the pile of dirt.

"What fun! I think our new friends are having a lot of fun. Don't you think so Raven?"

When Raven could actually see past all the sand she growled. "Argh."

* * *

**Citation is from Skulduggery Pleasant book one.**

**Any suggestions would be helpful as to who else should race. They need to have some kind tranportation originally. The net few racers I have in mind is maybe Doctor Who, Shaggy and Scooby and maybe slightly possibly Spongebob. Any thoughts?**

**Hellsgun**


End file.
